Printing onto media, e.g., paper, as single-use printouts may result in increased media costs and consumption of environmental resources. Printing as multiple-use printouts may be possible using thermal inks that respond to thermal conditioning to change color. However, such multiple-use printouts are not fully erasable, and are associated with other limitations such as increased costs and limited number of repeat printing on a given media.